Katz Karz
by M-H1996
Summary: Eustace finds problems with the truck. Muriel, Courage, and Eustace find a place that sells cars, they head over. What happens when this place isn't customer friendly?


**Cajunny 4 life- Enjoy! **

Katz Karz

The day started with not one cloud in the sky, which means sunny weather would drop down on Nowhere. The Bagge's house stayed in the sunlight, heating up by the second. Well, it was the summer, so it will heat up.

Eustace Bagge was outside in the front of the house working on his truck. About a month ago, the car started hitting some problems. At first Eustace though these problems were small, but they soon turned even worse. "Stupid truck giving me problems!" Eustace argued to himself. Courage looked at him.

He shivered a bit when Eustace got angry, knowing Eustace will throw the blame on the poor guy, even though Courage had nothing to do with the car breaking down.

Muriel walked out of the house looking at the truck. "Is everything alright, Eustace?" She said.

Eustace got up and glared back at her. "Yeah, everything's fine! Just need to get this piece of junk working."

"I told you many times that you should have looked at it before." Muriel complained, trying to talk some sense into Eustace.

"It was working fine! Probably the dumb dog messing it up." Eustace said, staring at Courage.

Courage began to shake in fear.

"Now Eustace, don't go blaming Courage. He doesn't drive the truck, ya know." She said, giving Courage a pat on the head. Courage's fear started to fade when he felt her presence. As if nobody was there to hurt him.

"I'm going to a store to find something to help the truck." Eustace said, going into the house, probably to retrieve money to buy of course.

"I'll be happy to join you, Eustace. There are a few things that truck needs that you don't know of." Muriel said, as she picked up Courage.

Eustace got out of the house and the three were off to the store.

X

The three finally made it to a building. Luckily, it was the place they were looking for. The building itself was very wide and large. The front of the building read in large letters saying, '_Katz Karz. _This made Courage freeze.

This isn't the first time Courage tried to warn his owners of the threat. The one threat they never knew, even though he captured them at least four times! Five times if you count the revenge part. "Shut it, stupid dog!" Eustace interrupted, kicking Courage in the behind.

They stepped inside the building. It was just like the building from the outside, lots of space and dying of old paint. The store was much more of a cheap dealership with all these different cars around the place. It was dark a bit, making it not too friendly.

There was a desk at the end of the room. Muriel and Eustace walked up to the desk. Just like the motel, a red cat came up from under the desk. "Welcome to Katz Karz, I'm Katz. Will you please sign up?" Katz said, sliding the sign up clipboard to Muriel.

"Come on, Muriel! We don't got all day!" Demanded Eustace. She took the clipboard and signed her and Eustace up. Katz looked back at the three, keeping his focus on Courage with disdain. "Mind reading the sign, madam?" Katz questioned, still keeping his yellow, glowing eyes on Courage.

Muriel and Eustace looked towards the sign that Katz was pointed out angrily. "No _dogs _allowed!" Katz answered his question, looking even angrier than before.

Courage started to nod in disagreement with constant babbles. "Shut it, stupid dog!" Eustace said, kicking Courage out of the building with the door closing shut right behind him. It wasn't long after Muriel gave him a smack in the head for being rude.

X

"Finally that stupid dog's out of here!" Eustace said, smiling with passion.

"What is it you want exactly?" Katz question, keeping his eyes on the two.

"Well, the truck we-

Eustace quickly interrupted Muriel from talking. "I want a truck! The best you got!" Eustace demanded, hitting the desk with his fists.

"I see." Katz answered back. Eustace started to grumble impaciently. "Didn't you hear me?! I want my truck!"

"I've heard you the first time, sir. If you follow me this way, we'll get you the vehicle of your choice."

Eustace and Muriel followed Katz into the next room. He turned on the lights, revealing lots of different cars. "Now we're talking!" Eustace said happily.

"Which one should we get, Eustace?" Muriel said.

Katz caught a smile on his face. "We do have the new electric cars, madam."

Eustace grumbled in anger again. "I don't need a stupid electric one. I need me a big one! The biggest you got!"

"I can give you the electric cars. They are pretty large in size." Katz said.

"Let me see them then!" Eustace requested. Katz simply took off the cloth from one of the cars. It was big as Katz said, way too big. "Eustace, I don't think it's a good one for the house." Muriel said. Eustace ignored her right away.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Muriel! It's a good one."

Katz laughed. "Indeed. This is how you work it."

"I don't need anybody telling me how to drive!" Eustace retorted.

"Well, don't you want to know how to drive exceptionally fast?" Katz said. Eustace started to think about it.

"Eustace, you are going over the line here. We just need a vehicle to get us from a place."

Eustace still ignored Muriel. Now she was getting angry. "Alright, give me all the secrets to going fast! I want to beat everybody on the streets." Eustace started pretending to drive, excited about driving his new car. Katz laughed again.

"All you need is this plug that's attached to the vehicle." Katz said, showing him the plug.

"What's that supposed to do with my speed?!"

Eustace pointed to the plug in anger. He thought he was getting ripped off. "I'll be glad to help you with that problem." Katz inserted the plug to an outlet as he took out a remote with controls.

"What's your game, Mr.?!" Eustace said in anger.

"Fancy a little game of car and roadkill."

Katz pressed a button, turning the engine on same with the lights. "Now look what you've gotten us into, Eustace!" Muriel said, angrily glaring at Eustace.

Eustace and Muriel started running in fear of the controlled car chasing them.

X

Courage tried opening the door with explosives, but it wouldn't get open. "Come on! Come on!" Courage ran to the other side of the building, trying to find a window anywhere. Luckily for him, there was a window in sight. "Yes!"

Courage ran towards the window in a hurry. He heard screams in the building. "Muriel, I'm coming!"

He put a helmet over his head. "Things I do for love." He said, jumping through the window. Courage got up and looked around, seeing destroyed cars and wreckage everywhere. "Where are they?!"

He started looking around for Muriel and Eustace. "Courage, watch out!"

Courage looked to his right, finding Muriel and Eustace on wrecked cars.

"Time to lose, dog." Katz said, coming out of the darkness with the controller still in his paws. Katz moved the joysticks as a car from the darkness came with full speed towards Courage. "Oh no!" Courage screamed and started running. He got out of the way of the car. "How can I win?!"

"Don't you adore a simple game, dog?"

Katz laughed. Courage found a controller and he found a car intact. He quickly ran and plugged the car in. "How do I control this thing?" Courage said, pressing a button. The car's engine started.

"There you are, dog!"

Katz motioned his car towards Courage's. Courage got his car out of the way barely.

"Come on, Courage! You can do it!" Muriel started cheering Courage on while Eustace just pouted. Courage moved his car towards Katz, but it was destroyed by one easy crash. "What do I do?! What do I do?!" Courage threw the controller to the ground and started jumping in fear.

"I'm sorry, but you lose." Katz said, a few feet away from him. Katz moved his back down towards Courage. Seeing that Katz didn't use his brain, Courage jumped out of the way, leaving the car to hit Katz instead.

"Way to go, Courage!" Muriel said, getting off of the junk.

"That dumb dog destroyed all these cars!" Eustace gave Courage a glare and Courage shook in fear. "I don't know why you would want a car like this." Muriel said.

Eustace ran up to the wreckage and picked some materials up. Katz got out with scratches and burns. "I'm taking these since I didn't get the cheap car!"

Before Katz could say anything, a car horn sound came out of his mouth. Anytime he tried to talk, the car horn sound would pop out. Courage took a controller and pressed a button, leading to Katz punching himself in the face. Courage laughed and pressed more buttons than before and Katz basically kicked his own ass.

"Lets go home now, Courage." Muriel said, picking him up as the three walked out of there.

X

At the end of the day, Eustace got the car working from the parts he took back at Katz Karz. "I knew I could get this thing fixed!" Eustace smiled at his work.

"Good to know the truck's going well. Isn't it, Courage?" Muriel said, petting Courage on the head. Courage opened his eyes and started to laugh as he took the controller out and started pressing many different buttons.

X

**Cajunny 4 life- Sorry if this one was short. I promise I'll make the other stories to this Katz Vs. Courage series. I do feel sad, though. My friend wanted to read my Katz Vs. Courage series, but he died in a car accident before I could ever get any of them up. :(**

**This is for you, dude! Hope you're reading this up there in heaven. :') **


End file.
